Automated filling devices may be used to prepare medications or other treatments in anticipation of administration to a patient. Automated filling devices may be used to fill syringes, bags, or other receptacles with fluid for administration to a patient. Such filling devices often include fluid interconnections to one or more fluid sources for use by the automated filling device. Such fluid sources may be vials, bags, or other appropriate receptacles that may be connected to a tubing set for transfer of the source fluid from a source fluid receptacle.
In turn, while automated filling devices may provide advantages (e.g., high accuracy and precision, rapid filling of receptacles, etc.) in relation to filling operations, oftentimes establishing the fluid interconnections with the fluid sources may require manual intervention by a user. This may introduce the potential for errors to occur (e.g., with incorrect fluid sources being connected or fluid sources being connected to an incorrect port of the automated filing device or the like). Furthermore, use of complex interfaces with fluid sources may result in relatively long fluid paths that create difficulties in connection with priming, purging, and other filling operations. This may result in waste or complexity in the filling operation to accommodate or account for the fluid in the fluid paths.